


The Priest

by Anonymous



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blood, Choking, F/M, Gore, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal tearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Don't read if you don't like ;)
Relationships: Pretzel/Takoyaki (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	The Priest

"No, no sir please!" The girl screamed, her arms held behind her back by the chains. Takoyaki's pleas fell on deaf ears. Pretzel continued his assault, jamming his girth inside her bleeding hole. He had successfully broken the hymen of the non-believer, and soon he felt he would break her will. She twisted and struggled, only to have Pretzel hit the back of her head. Blood began to pool on the floor while her insides were ripped and bruised by Pretzel's cock. Her half-conscious sobs echoed in the room. 

"You must repent under our lord's guide. Only then will this prayer reach its climax." Pretzel yelled into her face, holding her head still against the floor.

"Please! Please sir! No more! I'll be good! Please! No! No no no stop please! It hurts so much!" Takoyaki choked on her own blood, eyes full of wet tears as Pretzel came inside her. His semen burned her bleeding insides as it brushed against the sore muscles. Pretzel then held his hand around her neck and squeezed, making her gasp for breath. 

"You sinning slut. One baptism shall not erase your heathen ways," he released his hand and slapped her as she gasped for air, "When I am done, you will be purified from the sin of lust."

"P-please," her eyes widened in fear, "Please no, no more. Please sir."

Pretzel glared down and pressed his spiked gloved hand against her asshole, "You do not have the authority to resist this."


End file.
